Love
by Thelambx
Summary: I have a nightmare and end up waking Dark Heart. How will he explain why he wanted to drain all the care and love from the world? I will add on to this if u want me to. It will be more explained in the second one. Hope you like it. And yes, the main character is me.


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I spring up from my bed and gasp. I look next to me and see my husband (Dark Heart) still sleeping. Usually he wakes up when I have a nightmare. I sigh and shiver, bringing the covers closer to my body. My teeth lightly chatter, which Dark Heart hears. He opens his eyes and looks at me worriedly. He puts a hand on my cheek. "Are you okay? You're freezing." He pulls me to his body, his warmth absorbing into my body. "I-I just had a n-nightmare." He runs a hand through my hair. "Tell me." I breathe deeply as a tear rolls down my face. "When I was f-frozen, you know after shooting the chandelier, I didn't know if I was going to save the care bears. Or you. I saved them but I didn't think that you loved me. Because you wanted to get rid of them. That's all you cared about." I close my eyes as another tear rolls down my cheek. "I only did it to save you." He pulls me closer and cradles me. He looks down at me and gently lifts my chin with his finger. He leans down and kisses me. His lips on mine feel good. He used to do it forcefully, but now... now its like he actually cares about me. He is so gentle, and loving. He puts a hand on my back as I put a hand on his chest. He pulls away and caresses my cheek. "Do you see how much I love you?" I lean my head against his chest. "Yes." He sighs. "The only reason why I became evil was because..." he swallows hard."I thought nobody cared about me. I was always bullied in school. Picked on, made fun of. I couldn't take it anymore. So I decided to make sure that all the caring and love was drained from the world. By defeating the care bears." The tone in his voice. He sounds hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?" "Because i didn't want you to worry." I scoff. "Well when you were evil, I didn't know why you wanted to do such a thing. You were always upset, and it made me upset. Scared me even." Dark heart intertwines his fingers with mine. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was so horrible. Could you ever forgive me?" I smile and kiss him passionately. He puts a hand on my lower back as he continues to kiss me. Once I pull away, I put a hand on his chest and say, "Dark Heart, I already have." He grins as I rest my head on his chest. "Go to sleep. You need it. And if you have a nightmare, wake me up. I will be there to comfort you and talk to you. I love you, my dear." "I love you too Dark Heart." I yawn, hearing Dark Heart's steady heartbeat as he sleeps. His heart is mine. Before fully falling asleep, I turn on my other side. Dark Heart's hand is still locked with mine, his arm draped around my waist. With one last smile, I fall into a fragile, hopefully peaceful sleep./spanspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: 22px; line-height: 25px;"I spring up from my bed and gasp. I look next to me and see my husband (Dark Heart) still sleeping. Usually he wakes up when I have a nightmare. I sigh and shiver, bringing the covers closer to my body. My teeth lightly chatter, which Dark Heart hears. He opens his eyes and looks at me worriedly. He puts a hand on my cheek. "Are you okay? You're freezing." He pulls me to his body, his warmth absorbing into my body. "I-I just had a n-nightmare." He runs a hand through my hair. "Tell me." I breathe deeply as a tear rolls down my face. "When I was f-frozen, you know after shooting the chandelier, I didn't know if I was going to save the care bears. Or you. I saved them but I didn't think that you loved me. Because you wanted to get rid of them. That's all you cared about." I close my eyes as another tear rolls down my cheek. "I only did it to save you." He pulls me closer and cradles me. He looks down at me and gently lifts my chin with his finger. He leans down and kisses me. His lips on mine feel good. He used to do it forcefully, but now... now its like he actually cares about me. He is so gentle, and loving. He puts a hand on my back as I put a hand on his chest. He pulls away and caresses my cheek. "Do you see how much I love you?" I lean my head against his chest. "Yes." He sighs. "The only reason why I became evil was because..." he swallows hard."I thought nobody cared about me. I was always bullied in school. Picked on, made fun of. I couldn't take it anymore. So I decided to make sure that all the caring and love was drained from the world. By defeating the care bears." The tone in his voice. He sounds hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?" "Because i didn't want you to worry." I scoff. "Well when you were evil, I didn't know why you wanted to do such a thing. You were always upset, and it made me upset. Scared me even." Dark heart intertwines his fingers with mine. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was so horrible. Could you ever forgive me?" I smile and kiss him passionately. He puts a hand on my lower back as he continues to kiss me. Once I pull away, I put a hand on his chest and say, "Dark Heart, I already have." He grins as I rest my head on his chest. "Go to sleep. You need it. And if you have a nightmare, wake me up. I will be there to comfort you and talk to you. I love you, my dear." "I love you too Dark Heart." I yawn, hearing Dark Heart's steady heartbeat as he sleeps. His heart is mine. Before fully falling asleep, I turn on my other side. Dark Heart's hand is still locked with mine, his arm draped around my waist. With one last smile, I fall into a fragile, hopefully peaceful sleep./spanspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: 22px; line-height: 25px;"I spring up from my bed and gasp. I look next to me and see my husband (Dark Heart) still sleeping. Usually he wakes up when I have a nightmare. I sigh and shiver, bringing the covers closer to my body. My teeth lightly chatter, which Dark Heart hears. He opens his eyes and looks at me worriedly. He puts a hand on my cheek. "Are you okay? You're freezing." He pulls me to his body, his warmth absorbing into my body. "I-I just had a n-nightmare." He runs a hand through my hair. "Tell me." I breathe deeply as a tear rolls down my face. "When I was f-frozen, you know after shooting the chandelier, I didn't know if I was going to save the care bears. Or you. I saved them but I didn't think that you loved me. Because you wanted to get rid of them. That's all you cared about." I close my eyes as another tear rolls down my cheek. "I only did it to save you." He pulls me closer and cradles me. He looks down at me and gently lifts my chin with his finger. He leans down and kisses me. His lips on mine feel good. He used to do it forcefully, but now... now its like he actually cares about me. He is so gentle, and loving. He puts a hand on my back as I put a hand on his chest. He pulls away and caresses my cheek. "Do you see how much I love you?" I lean my head against his chest. "Yes." He sighs. "The only reason why I became evil was because..." he swallows hard."I thought nobody cared about me. I was always bullied in school. Picked on, made fun of. I couldn't take it anymore. So I decided to make sure that all the caring and love was drained from the world. By defeating the care bears." The tone in his voice. He sounds hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?" "Because i didn't want you to worry." I scoff. "Well when you were evil, I didn't know why you wanted to do such a thing. You were always upset, and it made me upset. Scared me even." Dark heart intertwines his fingers with mine. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was so horrible. Could you ever forgive me?" I smile and kiss him passionately. He puts a hand on my lower back as he continues to kiss me. Once I pull away, I put a hand on his chest and say, "Dark Heart, I already have." He grins as I rest my head on his chest. "Go to sleep. You need it. And if you have a nightmare, wake me up. I will be there to comfort you and talk to you. I love you, my dear." "I love you too Dark Heart." I yawn, hearing Dark Heart's steady heartbeat as he sleeps. His heart is mine. Before fully falling asleep, I turn on my other side. Dark Heart's hand is still locked with mine, his arm draped around my waist. With one last smile, I fall into a fragile, hopefully peaceful sleep./spanspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: 22px; line-height: 25px;"I spring up from my bed and gasp. I look next to me and see my husband (Dark Heart) still sleeping. Usually he wakes up when I have a nightmare. I sigh and shiver, bringing the covers closer to my body. My teeth lightly chatter, which Dark Heart hears. He opens his eyes and looks at me worriedly. He puts a hand on my cheek. "Are you okay? You're freezing." He pulls me to his body, his warmth absorbing into my body. "I-I just had a n-nightmare." He runs a hand through my hair. "Tell me." I breathe deeply as a tear rolls down my face. "When I was f-frozen, you know after shooting the chandelier, I didn't know if I was going to save the care bears. Or you. I saved them but I didn't think that you loved me. Because you wanted to get rid of them. That's all you cared about." I close my eyes as another tear rolls down my cheek. "I only did it to save you." He pulls me closer and cradles me. He looks down at me and gently lifts my chin with his finger. He leans down and kisses me. His lips on mine feel good. He used to do it forcefully, but now... now its like he actually cares about me. He is so gentle, and loving. He puts a hand on my back as I put a hand on his chest. He pulls away and caresses my cheek. "Do you see how much I love you?" I lean my head against his chest. "Yes." He sighs. "The only reason why I became evil was because..." he swallows hard."I thought nobody cared about me. I was always bullied in school. Picked on, made fun of. I couldn't take it anymore. So I decided to make sure that all the caring and love was drained from the world. By defeating the care bears." The tone in his voice. He sounds hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?" "Because i didn't want you to worry." I scoff. "Well when you were evil, I didn't know why you wanted to do such a thing. You were always upset, and it made me upset. Scared me even." Dark heart intertwines his fingers with mine. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was so horrible. Could you ever forgive me?" I smile and kiss him passionately. He puts a hand on my lower back as he continues to kiss me. Once I pull away, I put a hand on his chest and say, "Dark Heart, I already have." He grins as I rest my head on his chest. "Go to sleep. You need it. And if you have a nightmare, wake me up. I will be there to comfort you and talk to you. I love you, my dear." "I love you too Dark Heart." I yawn, hearing Dark Heart's steady heartbeat as he sleeps. His heart is mine. Before fully falling asleep, I turn on my other side. Dark Heart's hand is still locked with mine, his arm draped around my waist. With one last smile, I fall into a fragile, hopefully peaceful sleep./spanspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: 22px; line-height: 25px;"I spring up from my bed and gasp. I look next to me and see my husband (Dark Heart) still sleeping. Usually he wakes up when I have a nightmare. I sigh and shiver, bringing the covers closer to my body. My teeth lightly chatter, which Dark Heart hears. He opens his eyes and looks at me worriedly. He puts a hand on my cheek. "Are you okay? You're freezing." He pulls me to his body, his warmth absorbing into my body. "I-I just had a n-nightmare." He runs a hand through my hair. "Tell me." I breathe deeply as a tear rolls down my face. "When I was f-frozen, you know after shooting the chandelier, I didn't know if I was going to save the care bears. Or you. I saved them but I didn't think that you loved me. Because you wanted to get rid of them. That's all you cared about." I close my eyes as another tear rolls down my cheek. "I only did it to save you." He pulls me closer and cradles me. He looks down at me and gently lifts my chin with his finger. He leans down and kisses me. His lips on mine feel good. He used to do it forcefully, but now... now its like he actually cares about me. He is so gentle, and loving. He puts a hand on my back as I put a hand on his chest. He pulls away and caresses my cheek. "Do you see how much I love you?" I lean my head against his chest. "Yes." He sighs. "The only reason why I became evil was because..." he swallows hard."I thought nobody cared about me. I was always bullied in school. Picked on, made fun of. I couldn't take it anymore. So I decided to make sure that all the caring and love was drained from the world. By defeating the care bears." The tone in his voice. He sounds hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?" "Because i didn't want you to worry." I scoff. "Well when you were evil, I didn't know why you wanted to do such a thing. You were always upset, and it made me upset. Scared me even." Dark heart intertwines his fingers with mine. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was so horrible. Could you ever forgive me?" I smile and kiss him passionately. He puts a hand on my lower back as he continues to kiss me. Once I pull away, I put a hand on his chest and say, "Dark Heart, I already have." He grins as I rest my head on his chest. "Go to sleep. You need it. And if you have a nightmare, wake me up. I will be there to comfort you and talk to you. I love you, my dear." "I love you too Dark Heart." I yawn, hearing Dark Heart's steady heartbeat as he sleeps. His heart is mine. Before fully falling asleep, I turn on my other side. Dark Heart's hand is still locked with mine, his arm draped around my waist. With one last smile, I fall into a fragile, hopefully peaceful sleep./spanspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: 22px; line-height: 25px;"I spring up from my bed and gasp. I look next to me and see my husband (Dark Heart) still sleeping. Usually he wakes up when I have a nightmare. I sigh and shiver, bringing the covers closer to my body. My teeth lightly chatter, which Dark Heart hears. He opens his eyes and looks at me worriedly. He puts a hand on my cheek. "Are you okay? You're freezing." He pulls me to his body, his warmth absorbing into my body. "I-I just had a n-nightmare." He runs a hand through my hair. "Tell me." I breathe deeply as a tear rolls down my face. "When I was f-frozen, you know after shooting the chandelier, I didn't know if I was going to save the care bears. Or you. I saved them but I didn't think that you loved me. Because you wanted to get rid of them. That's all you cared about." I close my eyes as another tear rolls down my cheek. "I only did it to save you." He pulls me closer and cradles me. He looks down at me and gently lifts my chin with his finger. He leans down and kisses me. His lips on mine feel good. He used to do it forcefully, but now... now its like he actually cares about me. He is so gentle, and loving. He puts a hand on my back as I put a hand on his chest. He pulls away and caresses my cheek. "Do you see how much I love you?" I lean my head against his chest. "Yes." He sighs. "The only reason why I became evil was because..." he swallows hard."I thought nobody cared about me. I was always bullied in school. Picked on, made fun of. I couldn't take it anymore. So I decided to make sure that all the caring and love was drained from the world. By defeating the care bears." The tone in his voice. He sounds hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?" "Because i didn't want you to worry." I scoff. "Well when you were evil, I didn't know why you wanted to do such a thing. You were always upset, and it made me upset. Scared me even." Dark heart intertwines his fingers with mine. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was so horrible. Could you ever forgive me?" I smile and kiss him passionately. He puts a hand on my lower back as he continues to kiss me. Once I pull away, I put a hand on his chest and say, "Dark Heart, I already have." He grins as I rest my head on his chest. "Go to sleep. You need it. And if you have a nightmare, wake me up. I will be there to comfort you and talk to you. I love you, my dear." "I love you too Dark Heart." I yawn, hearing Dark Heart's steady heartbeat as he sleeps. His heart is mine. Before fully falling asleep, I turn on my other side. Dark Heart's hand is still locked with mine, his arm draped around my waist. With one last smile, I fall into a fragile, hopefully peaceful sleep./spanspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: 22px; line-height: 25px;"I spring up from my bed and gasp. I look next to me and see my husband (Dark Heart) still sleeping. Usually he wakes up when I have a nightmare. I sigh and shiver, bringing the covers closer to my body. My teeth lightly chatter, which Dark Heart hears. He opens his eyes and looks at me worriedly. He puts a hand on my cheek. "Are you okay? You're freezing." He pulls me to his body, his warmth absorbing into my body. "I-I just had a n-nightmare." He runs a hand through my hair. "Tell me." I breathe deeply as a tear rolls down my face. "When I was f-frozen, you know after shooting the chandelier, I didn't know if I was going to save the care bears. Or you. I saved them but I didn't think that you loved me. Because you wanted to get rid of them. That's all you cared about." I close my eyes as another tear rolls down my cheek. "I only did it to save you." He pulls me closer and cradles me. He looks down at me and gently lifts my chin with his finger. He leans down and kisses me. His lips on mine feel good. He used to do it forcefully, but now... now its like he actually cares about me. He is so gentle, and loving. He puts a hand on my back as I put a hand on his chest. He pulls away and caresses my cheek. "Do you see how much I love you?" I lean my head against his chest. "Yes." He sighs. "The only reason why I became evil was because..." he swallows hard."I thought nobody cared about me. I was always bullied in school. Picked on, made fun of. I couldn't take it anymore. So I decided to make sure that all the caring and love was drained from the world. By defeating the care bears." The tone in his voice. He sounds hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?" "Because i didn't want you to worry." I scoff. "Well when you were evil, I didn't know why you wanted to do such a thing. You were always upset, and it made me upset. Scared me even." Dark heart intertwines his fingers with mine. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was so horrible. Could you ever forgive me?" I smile and kiss him passionately. He puts a hand on my lower back as he continues to kiss me. Once I pull away, I put a hand on his chest and say, "Dark Heart, I already have." He grins as I rest my head on his chest. "Go to sleep. You need it. And if you have a nightmare, wake me up. I will be there to comfort you and talk to you. I love you, my dear." "I love you too Dark Heart." I yawn, hearing Dark Heart's steady heartbeat as he sleeps. His heart is mine. Before fully falling asleep, I turn on my other side. Dark Heart's hand is still locked with mine, his arm draped around my waist. With one last smile, I fall into a fragile, hopefully peaceful sleep./spanspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: 22px; line-height: 25px;"I spring up from my bed and gasp. I look next to me and see my husband (Dark Heart) still sleeping. Usually he wakes up when I have a nightmare. I sigh and shiver, bringing the covers closer to my body. My teeth lightly chatter, which Dark Heart hears. He opens his eyes and looks at me worriedly. He puts a hand on my cheek. "Are you okay? You're freezing." He pulls me to his body, his warmth absorbing into my body. "I-I just had a n-nightmare." He runs a hand through my hair. "Tell me." I breathe deeply as a tear rolls down my face. "When I was f-frozen, you know after shooting the chandelier, I didn't know if I was going to save the care bears. Or you. I saved them but I didn't think that you loved me. Because you wanted to get rid of them. That's all you cared about." I close my eyes as another tear rolls down my cheek. "I only did it to save you." He pulls me closer and cradles me. He looks down at me and gently lifts my chin with his finger. He leans down and kisses me. His lips on mine feel good. He used to do it forcefully, but now... now its like he actually cares about me. He is so gentle, and loving. He puts a hand on my back as I put a hand on his chest. He pulls away and caresses my cheek. "Do you see how much I love you?" I lean my head against his chest. "Yes." He sighs. "The only reason why I became evil was because..." he swallows hard."I thought nobody cared about me. I was always bullied in school. Picked on, made fun of. I couldn't take it anymore. So I decided to make sure that all the caring and love was drained from the world. By defeating the care bears." The tone in his voice. He sounds hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?" "Because i didn't want you to worry." I scoff. "Well when you were evil, I didn't know why you wanted to do such a thing. You were always upset, and it made me upset. Scared me even." Dark heart intertwines his fingers with mine. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was so horrible. Could you ever forgive me?" I smile and kiss him passionately. He puts a hand on my lower back as he continues to kiss me. Once I pull away, I put a hand on his chest and say, "Dark Heart, I already have." He grins as I rest my head on his chest. "Go to sleep. You need it. And if you have a nightmare, wake me up. I will be there to comfort you and talk to you. I love you, my dear." "I love you too Dark Heart." I yawn, hearing Dark Heart's steady heartbeat as he sleeps. His heart is mine. Before fully falling asleep, I turn on my other side. Dark Heart's hand is still locked with mine, his arm draped around my waist. With one last smile, I fall into a fragile, hopefully peaceful sleep./span/p 


End file.
